Leonard & Penny: A Different Introduction
by hokie3457
Summary: Leonard meets a beautiful model
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sort of a different take on The Cooper Extraction. Leonard does not live with or really know Sheldon and has not met Penny. Mentions of Raj and Howard. **

**As always any reviews are always appreciated (need some criticism on this; so fire away!)**

Leonard & Penny: A Different Introduction.

Chapter 1

Looking at his watch, Leonard lowered his head and quickened his pace. He probably wouldn't be late, but just in case…SLAM.

Startled, he found himself on his rear end, his supplies strewn out to his right. The figure he bounced off of was to his left, a slew of obscenities escaping her mouth. Not the least of which was "SON OF A BITCH".

Shaking his head and coming out of his stupor, he scrambled to his feet muttering "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

He began to help the woman (about whom if you asked him twenty seconds ago at the moment of impact, he would have taken an oath stating that it was a Mack truck) gather together paper and other items that had gone flying when he careened into her. Included were many photographs. He noticed two different versions-head shots he thought.

Handing the items to her, he asked "are you alright?" He watched as she placed everything into a portfolio style case.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You?" she replied, her annoyance beginning to ease. He nodded the affirmative and looked to pick up his art supplies. Bending down to help him, she looked at the items, then at their owner and rolled her eyes, causing him to furrow his brow.

"I'm sorry" he said sheepishly. "I guess I was in a hurry."

Shooting him a sympathetic smile as she stood up, she reached out her hand toward his to help him up. Gripping the offered hand, he felt himself lifted from his knees quickly. "No harm no foul" she replied with a smile.

Looking at her face for the first time, she had him, hook, line and sinker. He blinked quickly to keep from staring, but could not help the sparkling green eyes, pert mouth and button nose before him, all framed by soft looking blonde hair that seemed to be long, but gathered up into knot sitting at the top of the beautiful head.

Before he could say anything else, she handed him his art supplies and turned on her heel calling "see ya!"

Leonard looked down at what she put into his hands, not recognizing his own belongings. When he recovered his senses and looked up to say "bye" she was gone without a trace.

Leonard Hofstadter was an experimental physicist at CalTech University. Although having been employed there for nearly two years, his circle of friends was quite small. A fellow scientist at the university, Rajesh Koothrappali, an astrophysicist and engineer Howard Wolowitz along with some mere acquaintances at a local comic book store were about it.

Seeking to expand his horizons, he began taking an art class at local liberal arts college.

He had surprised himself at how quickly he had picked things up. He would never be a Rembrandt, but he could produce recognizable things. His specialty so far: fruit. Bowls and bowls of fruit.

During the last few weeks, they had begun figure drawing. They started off with fingers, hands and arms. Leonard's efforts at first were not very successful. Putting in practice in between the classes, he had begun to bring forth digits and other parts that did have a human appearance. To struggle and to have the slight success in an arena unfamiliar to him was gratifying. He laughed when he realized that he at last had an adult hobby. Totally different than the video games, action hero figurines and comic books that held his attention up to this point.

At the end of the last session, the instructor had informed the class that they would next be tasked with completing some musculature studies. Not entirely sure what that would entail, Leonard pictured body builder types flexing and showing off. The sort of personalities that had made his life miserable as a teenager throughout high school and even to some extent in college. Thinking he had put that sort of thing behind him, he just hoped for the best.

He and his fellow students gathered together outside the classroom waiting for the instructor to let them in. He always got a kick out of this moment. Professionally, he was in the other position. The professor/teacher as opposed to this role of student.

The lights in the classroom flicked on and the students began to make their way to the doorway. Entering, they noticed that the 12 desks/drawing stations had been gathered into a semi-circle in the center of the room. In the middle of this circle was a large rectangular wooden base. Almost like a small stage. Next to this was a small table about three feet high on which was gathered three large bottles of water. On the other side of the stage was an upholstered chair, faced away from the students that had a large sheet folded neatly, sitting on the arm. Finally, a sort of photographer's lamp with a linen sheet covering it stood off to the side of this staging area, aimed at what or whomever would be placed before them.

"Come in, come in" the instructor , Mrs. Warren, said to the stragglers entering the room. The students took their places. All but one of the desks had been taken.

"Thank you for your patience. As you can see we re-configured the classroom for today's class" the instructor began. She waited for things to settle in, for the students to place their tools in readiness and for all to quiet down.

"Alright" she began. "As I told you last week, we will be doing some body studies today, specifically some musculature work. We will be drawing, from life, a nicely defined female back, neck and shoulders." Mrs. Warren spoke clearly as she paced back and forth at the front of the room. She then turned toward the instructor's entrance at the front of the room and said a little louder "Penny, whenever you're ready."

Leonard was busy placing his drawing implements on the work surface in front of him, so he didn't look up when the door at the front of the classroom opened. The model for that day's work entered, wearing a long, white terry-cloth robe. She wore no make-up, but her hair was expertly done. Blonde and seemingly wavy, it was elegantly pinned up with numerous bobby pins, framing a beautiful face. At that point, Leonard did finally glance up to see this "Penny" Mrs. Warren had called to moments ago. What he saw looking directly at _him_, wearing what his father often described as a "shit eating grin", were those lovely emerald green eyes that belonged to the woman with whom he collided before entering the building.

Breaking eye contact with the unknown student, Penny nodded to Mrs. Warren and stepped up onto the wooden stage. Reaching toward the large chair, she picked up the folded sheet and in the same motion untied the belt holding the robe closed. She shook her shoulders, removing the robe, which fell to her feet. She wore a strapless, one-piece swim-suit, which had a deeply scooped back. She then wrapped the sheet around her torso, holding it in place in front of her, leaving her back and shoulders exposed for the class. The sheet would keep her warm during the extended time she was posing.

Facing forward, away from the students, Penny smiled broadly. The look on the face of the man with whom she shared a seat on the pavement outside was exactly what she was going for. She didn't really care that the other three men in the class were nearly as taken with the display she presented. Her aim was to flirt and flirt hard with the cute, apparently shy guy with the dark rimmed glasses.

Mrs. Warren instructed the students to concentrate on one part of the body at that time. She wanted them to begin with the neck and directed Penny to first look to her left, elongating and stretching the muscles that way.

Leonard gazed for a few seconds before beginning. He was seated more to her right and since she was looking left, she could not see him at all, hard as she might try to extend her vision that way.

He sketched quickly. He decided to start with an outline of her face and head. He wouldn't be overly detailed there, since the assignment was more anatomical. Looking back and forth from his subject to the drawing pad before him, he was satisfied with the nose and chin; not so much with the eyes and upper portion of the head.

He then moved onto the neck itself. Looking a little longer, he noticed the muscles stretched that way were extremely attractive. Her neck, while possessing musculature that may have been more defined than that of other women her age, was still slender. And feminine. There was no doubting that. Definitely feminine.

Looking away once more, he drew again quickly. He added in some wisps of the blonde hair that fell to frame the neck. As he finished, Mrs. Warren called out "Time!" It had been about fifteen minutes that the young woman had stood before them still as the statue she resembled, with the sheet draped strategically around her.

As soon as time was called out, Penny jumped off the stage, grabbed one of the bottles of water and sat in the large chair. Mrs. Warren wandered around to each of the students commenting on their work so far. Penny had turned to sit sideways in the chair, draping her legs over the arm, still holding the sheet in place, drinking from the water bottle.

She continually tried to catch the eye of her flirtation victim, but with no success. She could tell he was avoiding looking at her and had to keep herself from giggling.

The instructor finally made it to his station. Looking over his shoulder she nodded her head. Penny leaned a little in her chair, waiting for whatever comment was forthcoming.

"Interesting choice, Leonard. I like what you've done, including other views as well as her neck."

.

At this point, he couldn't help but look up. When he did, he saw that her eyes were on him. The look she had been giving him (which made him just a little nervous and uncomfortable) had been replaced by one more natural. Perhaps curious would be a more appropriate word.

Penny titled her head at "Leonard" - at least she now knew his name, as he returned her gaze. She felt a little color come to her cheek, which resulted in her bringing her hand up to touch her face. She then avoided his eyes and studied the bottle she held, absent-mindedly swinging her legs, still draped over the chair and picking at the label. 'Interesting choice' Mrs. Warren had told him. She really wished she could see what he had drawn.

Leonard couldn't be sure, but she may have blushed when he looked at her. He furrowed his brow at this realization, then brought his attention to the instructor and returned her compliment with a quiet "thank you."

After completing the circuit of all the students, Mrs. Warren called out "very good. Some very nice work here. Next we will concentrate on the shoulders."

This gave Penny the signal to return to the platform in the center of the classroom. She placed the nearly empty water bottle back onto the table and stretched her neck from one side to the other and shook her head. Adjusting the sheet around her again, she squared her shoulders and bent her head forward. Leonard was amazed at how that one motion bought definition to that area of her body. He could see that she was a physical being, knowing the contours of her body and comfortable in her own skin. When she first lowered her head to sort of flex and bring attention to her shoulders, the muscles across that portion of her body seemingly rippled, causing a deep intake of breath from him.

"Now we are going to do something else with her back, so for this portion, please just focus and concentrate on the shoulders and the area just below her neck." The students then began.

They all completed their drawing before the instructor could again call out "time", so she then walked to the front of the room and picked up Penny's robe from the floor. Simultaneously holding it out for the model, she spoke to the class: "We're going to let Penny take a break for about twenty minutes or so. Feel free to go out to grab a coffee or something to eat. We will see you at - " she glanced at the clock on the wall. "at say 2:35", which in fact was a half hour.

Penny let the sheet drop and quickly shrugged into the offered robe. Tying the belt quickly, she then turned and made her way to the doorway through which she entered the classroom. This time, she was the one avoiding a glance.

Leonard couldn't help himself staring at her in the swim-suit as she hurriedly put her robe back on. He had no idea what was happening, but there _was _something going on between them.

On the other side of the door was an office. Penny stood there with her back against that door. She didn't bother to switch on the lights. With her breathing increased, she shook her head and whispered aloud "holy crap on a cracker". Then she thought to herself "something _is _going on here".

She finally switched on the lights and found the flip-flops she wore to the assignment. Slipping them on, she rummaged through her bag that contained her clothes and found the small bag in which she had packed her lunch. Opening the door of a small refrigerator, she found another bottle of water. Grabbing it, she walked over to a table at the other end of the office near another doorway, leading to the common hall. Sitting down, she opened her lunch and began to eat in silence, thinking about her day and this "Leonard".

Some of the other students had broken off into groups to go and get something to eat during their break. Although in the past he would join some of them, this time Leonard wanted to be alone. Waiting on the sidewalk outside the building, he watched as two groups headed one way down the sidewalk. He turned and went the opposite direction. Finding a small coffee shop, he entered and made his way into the line for service. Getting to the front rather quickly, he ordered black coffee and a plain toasted roll.

Turning to make his way out, he spotted Mrs. Warren, eating and quietly reading a book. Hoping not to have to engage in conversation, Leonard approached the door to leave. Not quick enough, he heard his name called.

"Oh. Hi. I didn't see you there" he fibbed.

"Would you care to join me?" she asked.

"Ummmm. No. No. I've got to go next door to the pharmacy" another fib.

"Oh. Well we'll see you when we all get back."

"Thanks" he said, forcing a smile.

Before he could turn to leave, she said "very nice work so far today Leonard"

Stopping, he turned and made his way back to her table.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I didn't think we would be starting on live models so soon."

"Well that was really a change in plans. I hadn't been able to find anyone to model when setting up the schedule, but Penny just recently answered and ad we put out and her availability was right away, so I figured why not." Leonard nodded in understanding.

"Well she seem experienced at this: he said, trying not to sound too curious.

The instructor smiled and moved her book along with the wrappers for her sandwich to the side of the table at which she sat. Unconsciously, Leonard took the seat at the spot just cleared.

"She is. Her resume contains information mostly for acting, but she has done figure modeling in the past." Leonard nodded. His instructor added "it did say 'non-nude only'", again causing Leonard to nod.

They talked for a few more minutes. She then stood up and gathered her belongings. "Well, I'll let you get over to the pharmacy. We will see you back in class after that." Smiling brightly, she left.

Not wanting to be caught in his lie, Leonard retreated to the pharmacy and bought some pain reliever. He then began to make his way back to the classroom.

Mrs. Warren entered the office from the hallway, using her key, as the door was locked. She found Penny still sitting at the table, dreamily eating from a plastic container of fruit.

Sitting in an empty chair, the older woman began speaking.

"Well this session seems to be going quite well Penny. I think some of the students feel - what word am I looking for - Inspired."

Looking up, Penny replied "Really? Inspired? I'm not sure I've had that effect before."

"A young attractive woman like you? Of course you have." She said it as a matter of fact and truth. No questions asked or accepted.

Shrugging her shoulders and poking in the container, Penny asked "anything in particular?"

This was too easy she thought before saying "well many of them were very good, however Dr. Hofstadter seems to have captured something the others are missing. Aren't aware of…." she let her voice trail off.

"Dr. Hofstadter?" the blonde asked.

"Oh. Yes. Leonard Hofstadter. One of our students. He is an experimental physicist."

"Oh no. Not another one" she said laughing and shaking her head.

"What does that mean?" the teacher asked.

"Oh. Nothing. I have a neighbor. He's that sort of doctor too. Well a theoretical physicist - don't ask how I know the distinction. He is completely loony tunes. He has a schedule for everything. God forbid you deviate from it - oh and the only reason I know the word 'deviate', when I moved in, he made me take a test. Get this: I FAILED, but I told him no way was I going to move. Part of me thinks he actually expected that. Expected me to move. The littlest thing can set him off, but he seems to accept that I am in the building to stay. Looooney…." she finished by making a counter-clockwise motion next to her ear as she drew out the last word.

"Well, I'm not sure about your 'friend', but Leonard is a sweet and gentle man, who seems to have captured your essence in his drawing" she let her voice trail off again.

Penny was looking forward blankly, wondering what this Leonard Hofstadter - _Dr. _Leonard Hofstadter had drawn.

The second half of the class went similarly as the first. They began again drawing the neck. This time with the model looking to her right. Now she was able to see the young man that had been taking so much of her attention this afternoon, but unlike earlier in the session, she did everything she could to avoid looking his way.

After a final break, where this time Penny excused herself and brought a bottle of water into the office, the class prepared to make its final drawing of the day: the full view of the subject's back.

She had posed this way many times before. Both for classes of artists at this level and with those much, much more experienced. However she found herself more than a little nervous.

She stretched in the office, both to prepare for the pose, which could take as long as forty-five minutes, and to relax. She raised her arms as far over her head as she could, stretching, stretching, stretching. She thought this was her favorite physical feeling, next to - well she dismissed that thought from her mind. While her arms were fully extended, she lifted one shoulder, released it, then the other. Next, she slowly made a circle in the air with her neck; first clockwise, then just as slowly, counterclockwise. She then slowly bent at the waist, bringing her arms just as slowly down until her palms were able to rest flat on the floor. She kept this position for several seconds feeling the muscles in her shoulders and in her back stretch. Returning to a straight standing position, she closed her eyes and began deeply and slowly breathing in and out; in and out. Releasing the final breath in her exercise she felt calm, at ease and relaxed. Putting on the robe and once again tying the belt, she put her hand on the doorknob; waited a moment and walked through into the classroom, fixing her eyes on this Leonard Hofstadter; trying to see what it was about him that had her so captivated in just one afternoon.

Leonard was watching the door. Waiting for the actress/model, Penny, to reappear. When the door opened and she entered once again, she looked totally re-invigorated. She looked his way and it seemed to him that she nodded her head at him, but he could not be sure about that.

Turning once again, facing away from the class, she once more climbed up onto the stage/platform. She removed her robe and placed it onto the arm of the easy chair. Then as she discussed with Mrs. Warren, she stood with her legs slightly apart and reached with both arms over her head, crossed her hands at the wrists and stretched once again, as far as she could, elongating her body.

"As lovely as Penny is in her swim-suit…." this statement elicited laughter from the class…"I would like you all to focus on her back. This will be the final part of our day so before we start, how about some appreciation for our model."

Penny looked to her left where Mrs. Warren was standing and pulled a face her way causing the instructor to smile broadly and wink at her.

The students all applauded. Penny reacted by dropping her pose and turned and smiled at the class and waived at them, shrugging her shoulders. This time she did not avoid Leonard, who was applauding and smiling shyly.

As the laughter and applause died down, Penny once again took in a deep breath and assumed this final pose of the afternoon.

After nearly fifty minutes, time was called for this final portion of the class. Penny released the pose and again reached for her robe. Grabbing another bottle of water, she unscrewed the cap and turned around. He was looking down, almost refusing to meet her eye.

She gathered the empty bottles together along with the sheet. Some of the other students in the class thanked her again. She responded with polite "thank-you's". She then looked Leonard's way and saw that he did finally return the glance. She waived to him; he returned the gesture. She then turned on her heel and disappeared through the door at the front of the classroom.

"Alright" Mrs. Warren addressed the students. "your work for this assignment is to be placed in your portfolios. Take them with you until next time. Don't make any changes to what you've drawn; however make some notes after not looking at the work for a few days. Tell me what you like about what you see and what you don't. Also _tell _me what changes you think you should make." She then thanked everyone, saying that she would see them next week. She then exited through that same door.

The sound of chairs scraping on the floor and rustling of the drawings being packed away echoed around the room as the students prepared to leave.

Leonard put his belongings away a little slower and more deliberately than the other students. Finally, he was the last one in the classroom. Just then the door opened again. Leonard felt his face flush as he looked expectantly. He released a breath he did not realize he was holding when he saw it was the teacher re-entering the classroom to begin placing the desks back to their original places.

"Let me help you with that" he said.

As the two moved the furniture about the room to the places that they usually belonged, they chit-chatted about really nothing. Finally finishing, Leonard went to where his things were and picked them up. He glanced once again at that door.

"Leonard, I think she's gone" his instructor said with a wry smile.

"Wha - who?" realizing she knew exactly what, and who he was waiting for, he blushed even brighter and remarked "yeah. Well of course. Ummmmm. I'll see you next week" and left rather quickly; leaving a smile on the face of Mrs. Warren.

Walking quickly through the hallway, he reached into his pocket for his inhaler. Pushing down twice, he inhaled the medication as it was delivered. Breathing a little easier, he said aloud to no one but himself "well that was more than a little awkward."

Reaching the front entrance, he walked out into the late afternoon sunshine, turning left to make his way to the parking garage, he heard a voice from the other direction call out "hey, you."

Turning around, the model was walking toward him.

"Leonard, right?" she asked while extending her hand.

Taking it, he replied "uh. Yeah. Leonard Hofstadter" more than just a little nervous.

She wore the same clothing that she had in their first meeting; however her hair was now down. Blonde, wavy, cascading just past her shoulders.

Squeezing his hand firmly and placing the other on top of the grip, she said with a little laugh "don't be afraid, I don't bite. I'm Penny" she said her name with a warm smile.

"Yeah. I kind of figured that out from the class. Nice to meet you." As their hands were still clasped together, he looked from them, to her and back again.

Finally releasing the handshake, she place a hand on his arm, seemingly not wanting to relinquish the physical contact.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry for earlier. I can be a little brusque at times."

"No. No worries. I really wasn't looking where I was going. I'm just glad that you weren't hurt."

Laughing, she replied "Nope. Not at all. And you? No bruises?"

He could only shake his head no and smile.

"Look. Can I buy you a cup of coffee? A latte? Anything? I feel a little badly for being maybe a little bitchy before."

"It's fine really. You weren't bitchy at all. How about we buy each other a coffee, or how about I treat you? You're the hardworking model."

Finally letting go of his arm, she replied deal" with a smile.

They each picked up the belongings they carried. "Is there anywhere in particular you want to go?" he asked her.

"Well there is the coffee shop right there" she nodded in the direction of the shop where he had lunch earlier.

"But there is a nicer, less crowded place this way" she craned her neck in the opposite direction.

"Lead on" he said, as he fell into step beside her.

It was a little less than three blocks to the coffee shop she spoke of. They walked comfortably together chatting along the way about the weather. About Mrs. Warren. In their strides, occasionally, they would bump shoulders. With each bit of that contact, they both felt a charge of the electricity between them. He walked along with his free hand in his pocket. Her bag and portfolio slung over her shoulder left her hands free. Her fingers folding and unfolding in front of her, fiddling as they walked.

They arrived at the coffee shop. It seemed bright and cheery to him. Perhaps a little more modern than the other establishment up the street. He walked toward the door and went to grab the handle to pull it open. She stepped up behind him and placed her hand flat against his back.

"Leonard? Hold on."

As he turned around, she took his portfolio and supplies out of his hands and placed them on the ground. She then pulled him into an embrace, wrapping her hands around his neck, placing the right over the left. Her eyes were closed as her lips found his. Keeping her lips slightly apart, she waited for him to respond. When he didn't within seconds, she let her tongue slip into his mouth, where it was met at last with the expected response. As she continued, he slipped his hands around her waist and she leaned into him, taking the lead. Her hands slipped from around his neck and made their way to his shoulders and slid down to his biceps.

She then disengaged herself from the embrace and smiled her sweetest smile at him and said "okay. Good. Got that out of the way. Wanna go in?"

She walked in front of him and opened the door. She held out her hand for him to take. Picking up his things from where she placed them on the ground, he then walked toward her, taking the offered hand. Passing her, he pulled her by that hand into the coffee shop.

**This was originally meant to be a one-shot. At this point, I am nearly at 4900 words (without the A/N's). There is much more swimming around my head for this story. Let me know if it interests you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers and followers. The response to continue was very kind to say the least. I hope that you continue to enjoy where this is going.**

**A big "thank you" to Terrible Waitress for catching an awful spelling/usage error in the prior chapter! **

Leonard & Penny: A different introduction:

Chapter 2: A first conversation

Once they were inside the coffee shop, Penny dragged her new friend toward the rear.

"They have table service here. C'mon." she said. Taking the lead once more; she pulled him along by the hand.

Scooching into the booth furthest away from everything, Penny smiled once more. He slid in and was seated across from her.

She began talking about the shop; about the coffee they served and about different pastries and food items they sold. Leonard meanwhile could not get what had just happened before they entered the shop out of his mind.

A beautiful woman. An actress and model, had actually given him the best kiss he had ever received in his life and was now acting as if it were nothing unusual. 'Got that out of the way' was how she put it. As if it was a checklist item: Kiss the nerd until he is floating on air? Check. She had now stopped talking and was looking at him again with those amazing green eyes.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" he asked.

She laughed and said "Silly. Are you alright over there? Was it the kiss?-Was it a little too much?"

"Um. No. No it was fine. Just maybe a little unexpected."

"I knew it. I'm sorry-….." she was off again he thought. He began to smile broadly and then began to laugh. She stopped speaking and looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What? What's so funny?"

He stopped laughing and stood up. He cleared his throat and said "excuse me. I don't believe we've been introduced. My name is Leonard Hofstadter." He then offered her his hand to shake.

Not missing a beat, she took the hand, shook it warmly and said "well Mr. Hofstadter it's - - - "

"Um." He interrupted. "Actually it's Dr., Dr. Hofstadter."

"Oh. Pardon me _Dr. _Hofstadter. It is such a pleasure to meet you at long last. My name is Penny. Would you care to join me?"

At this point, they both started to laugh boisterously. Regaining his composure, he said "don't mind if I do. Is this seat taken?"

"Not yet. Not until you sit in it" she returned. He then returned to the seat across from this fun and seemingly wonderful woman.

Neither of them had noticed the waitress that was standing behind Leonard.

"Can I get you two anything?" she asked, a little bit annoyed at having to wait for their shenanigans to cease.

"I'll have a black coffee" Leonard said.

"Make it two, but can you bring some skim milk on the side?" she asked.

"Very good. I'll be right back." The waitress then turned and went to pour their coffee.

"So a doctor huh?" She said, pretending that she didn't get a little of his information from Mrs. Warren. "What is that like?"

Just then the waitress returned with their coffee and the skim milk she had asked for. She poured some into her cup and began to stir. "Would you like some?" she asked as she held up the small container.

"Um. No. I'm good." He watched as she tapped her spoon against the rim of the coffee cup three times. She took a napkin from the holder on the table and placed the used spoon on top of it. She then wrapped both of her hands around the cup as if she were trying to take in the warmth emanating from the ceramic it was made from.

Ducking down her head to capture his attention again she said softly "Leonard?"

Looking back up at her, he blushed and apologized.

"I'm…I'm sorry Penny, but this sort of thing does _not _happen to guys like me."

With her brow furrowed into a wrinkle, she shot back at him "what do you mean 'guys like you'?"

Looking at her directly now, he began.

"Penny. I'm a nerd. I don't dress like this" he made a motion with his arms, stretching them out as if to present himself as Exhibit A in his opening statement to the court.

"I don't dress like this to make a fashion statement. This is who I am. I like science fiction, video games. My collection of comic books is embarrassingly vast. If you go to my apartment you may feel as if you are visiting your 10 year old nephew instead of someone - - - Well someone you're acquainted with. I guess what I'm trying to say is, women like you aren't usually friendly with guys like me."

Her voice rising slightly, she said "what does that mean-'women like me'?"

At the harsher tone of her voice, he paled.

Immediately reacting to the change that came over his face, she reached out her hand to take his across the table.

"Sorry" she said quietly. "Like I said before, sometimes I come off as a little brusque. Don't take it personally."

He nodded. Releasing his hand, she sat back in the booth.

"And actually, it's not always easy for a 'woman like me'." Flexing her fingers she made air quote marks. Then, imitating Leonard, she spread her arms out on either side, presenting her defense.

"A lot of people tell me I'm cute or say that I'm beautiful. Fine. I'm cute. But some of the things that come with that are idiots and, pardon my French, but douche bags constantly hitting on me and getting pissed off and hostile if I don't fall into their arms and say 'take me now you hunk of man'."

Continuing, she said "and then really nice guys, like you Leonard. Well, really nice guys either are put off and leery of even talking to a pretty girl 'cause they're afraid of being shot down or they have pre-conceived notions that we all must be bitches, thinking that we are soooo far above them and not worth even asking."

Then feeling the passion behind her opinion, she said bluntly to him "which one are you, Leonard?" Then in almost a whisper, she repeated "which one?"

Uneasily looking from her eyes to his hands on the table and back again he said "if you were to make me confess tell you, I'd have to admit that I'm the first; afraid of being shot down."

"Don't think that way ever again, okay?" she said, once again taking his hands across the table.

"Remember" she said bringing her arms so that each hand touched its opposite shoulder, the arms crossing in front of her. "All this on the outside is just a coating. Underneath, we're all the same. Sometimes you may think someone is full of confidence and belief in herself, but that is not always the case. Take from someone who knows."

Continuing, she said, "Leonard, when we slammed into each other earlier today and seeing you in the classroom, I felt - I don't know; some sort of connection with you. I'm not sure what is going on, but I think you feel it too. I have no idea what will happen or where this will go. I just think we owe ourselves the chance to become friends." He nodded his agreement.

Smiling back at him warmly, she went on "Now before I went off on this emotional sideshow I asked you what's it like being a doctor? Spill Doc!"

Leonard returned her smile and felt a return of the ease with which he had been able to speak with this remarkable person. He told her about his field of study and how he was an experimental physicist at CalTech there in Pasadena. She listened and was amazed at how he easily explained things to her that were clearly over her head, but in a way that didn't make them seem that foreign to her. He put her completely at ease.

"You know I have to admit that Mrs. Warren did tell me a little bit about you, plus, you aren't going to believe this, but I have a neighbor who is in the science thingy at CalTech too. Do you know Sheldon Cooper?"

He smiled at her turn of phrase 'science thingy'; then at the name of the theoretical physicist, Leonard raised his eyebrows.

"I know who he is, but believe it or not other than an occasional nod of recognition, I have never had a conversation with him. Word around the physics department is that he is a bit of an odd duck."

"Well 'odd duck' only begins to scrape the surface there. Oh, he's a nice enough guy and all but….." she stopped as her voice trailed off.

Looking to change the subject, Leonard asked her about herself. The blonde went on to explain that she had been in California for just over two years. That she had originally moved here from Nebraska with a now former boyfriend, who in her words was nothing but a "Neanderthal with a huge ego and a steroid problem, AND who would hump anything female that crossed his path". Sighing deeply she gave him a small smile and an even smaller whispered "sorry".

She went on to tell him that she was hoping to become an actress. She was presently a waitress at The Cheesecake Factory, but that was temporary until she got her big break. She supplemented that income with some modeling, mostly like she had done today, although she had done a shoot recently for a local dress shop's newspaper advertisement and was hoping for some additional work of that type. She had an agent who had some 'irons in the fire', as she put it and had hoped to hear about a commercial within the next few days.

They continued to talk about themselves, her telling him about growing up on a farm in Nebraska and how her father had hoped she would be a boy, and had called her 'slugger' until she was a teen. He related to her tales of his dysfunctional family and what it was like growing up in an academically aimed family on the east coast.

Before they knew it, the two had been talking for over three hours and drinking quite a lot of coffee. When they realized the time, Leonard apologized for keeping her away from what must be a busy schedule.

"Oh. Yeah. My calendar is just sooooo full. Places to go. People to see. She then swiped open her phone and hit the icon for her appointment calendar. Oh. Nope. I was wrong. Completely open!" She then giggled sweetly, which caused him to laugh as well.

Pulling her purse from beside her, she began to rummage through the contents, producing a small plastic case. She flipped it open and pulled out a card. She glanced at it, then handed it to him. "Here. This has all my contact info on it. Cell phone, email. Everything.

He looked at the card in his hands and then looked back at her.

"Give me a call in a few days and maybe we can have dinner, or something."

Seeing his blank expression, she said "this is the part where you say 'thank you Penny and here's my number'."

"Um. Yeah. I'm sorry."

She handed him another of her cards and said "write your number and email here."

Taking a pen from his pocket, he added his information and handed the card back to her. "Thanks Penny."

"September 24, 2007, the date Penny had to ask a guy for his number after giving him hers" she said, laughing hysterically. He smiled back with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Well, I've got to get going. Laundry to do tonight. All my work uniforms are filthy and I go in at 11:00 tomorrow." She stood up, as did he.

Reaching for her portfolio, he grabbed it first and held it for her so she could sling the carrying strap over her shoulder. She looked at him and said "thank you. Very gentlemanly like." He then picked up his belongings. She again began to fish around in her purse, but he picked up the check the waitress had left. Looking at it, he put cash on the table for the tip and went to pay the bill, saying over his shoulder "this one is on me for knocking you down."

"I think we need to go to the video tape to see who knocked down whom" she said, again smiling.

After finishing up at the register, they exited the coffee shop. Standing together on the sidewalk he noted that it was starting to get a little dusky, the early fall sky not so kind in its brightness at the early evening hour.

"Where are you parked, I'll walk with you" he asked.

She leaned her head toward the south, in the opposite direction from the parking garage where his vehicle was located.

Beginning to walk in that direction he said, "let's go."

She fell in beside him, putting her arm through his, looking straight ahead. He looked down at the spot where they were linked. "Don't get nervous there Dr. Hofstadter. Just one friend escorting another to her car" she said softly; not altering her glance, but squeezing his arm just a little tighter.


End file.
